Usuario discusión:Chabi
Hola Chabi. Como puedes ver, el wiki ya ha sido creado. Si necesitas ayuda o tienes dudas, ya sabes que puedes dejarme un mensaje. Un saludo --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 17:21 20 jun 2008 (UTC) Que me meta ¿donde? --SaitamCDM 20:40 22 jun 2008 (UTC) Traducciones Tienes que traducir varias cosas. * En la plantilla de municipios, se pone automáticamente España, cuando (creo) que en murciano España es Espanna. * También en la plantilla de municipios añadir las opciones de: ** Denssiá (Densidad) ** Gentilicio (Gentilicio) ** Previncia (Provincia). Está Comuniá Utónoma, pero en el caso de Origüela tenemos que poner que es de la provincia de Alicante. ** Alcalde (Alcalde). Todas las WIKIS lo tienen. ** Otras cosas... solo menciono estas que considero importantes. * En la plantilla que por ejemplo aparece en Archena al final, la de los pueblos de la comarca de la Vega Baja, debes cambiar: ** Molina e Segura por Molina. ** Ceutí por Zutí. ** Alguazas por Arguazas. ** Las Torres de Cotillas por Las Torres e Cotillas. * En la plantilla que debe aparecer debajo de los pueblos de la comarca de la Val e Ricote, debes cambiar (igual que antes): ** Ojós por Oxox. * Algunos cambios de estos como en los dos puntos anteriores. * Si encuentro más, los pondré. Aboramismico no encuentro más. Plana web Para crear una página web, necesito bastante ayuda, información, muchísimas cosas que yo no tengo y también necesito a Todmir... xD El blog sí que lo podría crear ya mismo pero..... llengua murciana chabi tengo un par e dúas y te agredeceria que me las solucionaras de el en murciano como se escribe d'er o der por en murciano es po o por y l' ultima he visto que en algunas palabras la diferencia con er espñol es que la e se sustituye por i y me gustaria saber cuando se sustituye bajo que circunsatancias gracias ok munchas gracias--Blas de Lezo 10:08 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Rispuestas 1¿De dónde eres? 2¿Hablas murciano? ¿Es tu lengua materna? 3¿Qué ortografía utilizas? 4¿Desde cuando conoces esta Wiki? 5¿Tienes conocimientos del manejo de Wikipedia? 6¿Qué otras lenguas hablas? 1 Zudiá e murcia 2 Si anque tengo argunas dúas, Es mi llengua maere poique vio en Murcia 3 ya sabes un poco e foro jarique un pizca e llengua maere.com y' otro poco e murciano basico que tradicionalmente se platica en la Rigión e Murcia 4 Dende antes d' ayer 5 Si anque no se poné imagenes 6 Español ¡faltaría mas! Por cierto ande esta l' Aryúa, Roal e pruebas, Dúas, Almelistraores, parablero y la serenau e la qu' hablas poique en la wikia no hay na d' esto ah y como me pueo poné lo d' Aqueste usuario apoya l'esturriamiento der murciano en l'escuela tal como lo tiés tu y cosas por l' estilo --Blas de Lezo 12:18 7 ago 2008 (UTC) ¿poiqu' eliminaste los artigulos? los artigulos llengua canaria y llengua balear eran corretos poique los borraste--Blas de Lezo 05:47 18 ago 2008 (UTC) llengua canaria esta lengua si que existe mira en esta pagina web del gobierno canario http://www.gobiernodecanarias.org/educacion/culturacanaria/lengua/lengua.htm --Blas de Lezo 08:50 20 ago 2008 (UTC) pondra español hablado en canarias pero mas abjao hay caracteristas foneticas y gramaticales que lo convierten en un dialecto--Blas de Lezo 09:10 20 ago 2008 (UTC) Subir archivos y crear plantillas ¿como puedo subir archivos? es que no lo tengo muy claro tampoco se crear plantillas si puedes ayudame gracias --Blas de Lezo 17:58 1 sep 2008 (UTC) Logo La Fundación Wikimedia me dejó un mensaje para retirar el logo de la wiki Murciana. En estricto rigor, es una obra derivativa del logo de Wikipedia, que tiene derechos reservados. No puedo sino cumplir su requerimiento, por las buenas relaciones que tenemos con ellos y porque tratamos de cumplir las regulaciones del derecho de autor. Si necesitan ayuda para crear otro logo, pueden dejarme un mensaje, que yo les puedo dar una mano. Gracias y disculpen por haber borrado la imagen sin aviso previo. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 19:59 16 sep 2008 (UTC) ¿codigo ISO? ¿qu'es er codigo ISO? --Blas de Lezo 15:02 19 sep 2008 (UTC) de que depende ¿de que depende que nos den o no el codigo ISO?--Blas de Lezo 13:07 20 sep 2008 (UTC) Re:Imagenes 1.La imagen de la bandera de siete estrellas la saque de aquí 2.yo propongo el articulo Nacionalismo murciano para el destacado y Val e Ricote para el bueno ¿donde se votan y se exponen?--Blas de Lezo 15:18 29 sep 2008 (UTC) AQUÍ SE VOTA LOS ARTÍGULOS --Saitam 12:54 3 oct 2008 (UTC) Traducción durante estos días tengo muchos exámenes por lo que no se cuando te lo podre traducir de todos modos tu hablabas murciano ¿no?--Blas de Lezo 15:02 23 oct 2008 (UTC) Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero (Letrica satírica) e Francisco de Quevedo Maere, yo a l'oro m'humillo, Ér es mi amante y mi amao, Pos e puro enamorao e continuo anda amarillo. Que pos doblón u sencillo Hace to cuanto quieo, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero Nace en las Indias honrao, Dond'er Mundo l'acompaña; Viene a morir n'España, Y'es en Génova enterrao. Y pues quien le trae ar lado Es hermoso, anque sea fiero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Es galán, y'es como un oro, Tié quebrado er color, Persona e gran valor, Tan Cristiano como Moro. Pos que da y quita er decoro y quebranta cualsiquier juero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Son sus paeres prencipales, Y'es e nobles descendiente, Poiqu'en las venas d'Oriente Toas las sangres son Reales. Y pos es quien hace iguales Ar duque y'ar ganaero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Mas ¿a quién no maravilla esfisar en su gloria, sin tasa, Qu'es lo menos e su casa Doña Blanca de Castilla? Pero pos da a l'abajo silla yral cobarde hace guerrero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Sus escudos d'Armas nobles Son siempre tan prencipales, Que sin sus Escudos Reales No hay Escudos d'armas dobles. Y pos a los mesmos robles Da codicia su minero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Por importar en los tratos Y dar tan güenos consejos, En las Casas e los viejos Gatos le guardan e gatos. Y pos ér rompe recatos y'hablanda ar juez más severo, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Y'es tanta su majestá (Anque son sus duelos hartos), Que con haberle hecho quartos, No pierde su utoriá. Pero pos da caliá Ar noble y'ar pordiosero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Nunca esfise Damas ingratas A su busto y'afición, Qu'a las caras d'un doblón Hacen sus caras baratas. Y pos las hace bravatas Dista una borsa e cuero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Más valen en cualsiquier terra, (Esfisad si es harto sagaz) Sus escudos en la paz Que rodelas en la guerra. Y pos ar pobre l'enterra Y'hace propio ar forastero, Poeroso Caballero Es don Dinero. Lo siento si he tardado mucho pero estaba muy ocupado--Blas por cierto ¿te aparece a veces el antigulo logo de la wiki? a mi a veces me aparece ¿sabes por que puede ser? --Blas de Lezo 18:21 27 oct 2008 (UTC) Re:mitología Si de echo estaba pensando en hacer también artículos de la egipcia y la nórdica Cambiando de tema ¿en la wiki hay alguna página para presentarse a la candidatura a armelistraor? es que yo quiero presentarme, si no hay ninguna la puedo hacer saludos --Blas ya hice lo de las candiaturas p'armelistraor ¿te parece bien como ha quedado?--Blas de Lezo 17:26 29 oct 2008 (UTC) La zudiá e Dios (cuyo título llatino original es De Civitate Dei contra paganos, es ecir La zudiá e Dios contra los paganos) es una obra en 22 llibros d'Agustín d'Hipona que jue escribïa durante su vejez y'a lo largo e quince años, entr'er 412 y'er 426. Es una apología der crestianismo, en la que se confronta la Zudiá Celestial a la Zudía Pagana. La numberosas digresiones permiten a l'autor tratar temas e mu diversa índole, como la naturaleza e Dios, er martirio u er judaísmo, l'origen y la sustancialiá der bien y der mal, er pecao y la curpa, la moerte, er drecho y la ley, la contingencia y la necesiá, er tempo y l'espacio, la Previdencia, er destino y l'hestória, entre otros munchos temas. --Blas de Lezo 19:18 29 oct 2008 (UTC) Plantilla:Contador ¿Qué le pasa a esta plantilla? Está bien, y si no, mirala en mi página de usuario. --Saitam 15:23 08 nov 2008 (UTC) Candiatúra hola como ya sebes me prsento para administrador y me gustaría que votaras puesto que enseguida se termina el plazo para votar --Blas Politicas ¿donde estas esas supuestas politicas de la wikia por que porque las e buscado por la wikia y no estan? ah y no hace falta que me des las gracias que muchas gracias y muchas gracias y luego nada --Blas de Lezo 17:34 15 nov 2008 (UTC) :Simplemente con poner en google "políticas wikipedia" te sale ésto--> Wikipedia:Políticas :Por favor, me gustaría que me explicases a que te refieres con "luego nada"... ¿Es que no crees que si somos 3 usuarios y los 3 son administradores, no sería una tontería? Si ya siendo dos estamos sobraos... Bueno, de verdad que cualquier duda o cosas que queras decir, allí está nuestra plana d'usuario! Y lo de muchas gracias lo decimos de verdad, porque estás haciendo mucho por la wiki! --Saitam 21:13 15 nov 2008 (UTC) Políticas ¿cuales son las diferencias entre las politicas de la wiki y de la wikipedia? --Blas de Lezo 15:38 18 nov 2008 (UTC) Pronto me podré manos a la obra Voy a estar con exámenes hasta por lo menos el día 1 de diciembre, que me podré poner manos a la obra con todo esto y seguir fuerte. Esta ultima semana de noviembre estoy lleno de los examenes globales asi que na de na... Pronto ayudaré mucho mas.--Saitam 20:51 18 nov 2008 (UTC) Traducción 1.1. Comiencipió der Evangelio e Jesucristo, Hijo e Dios. 1.5. Acudía a ér gente e toda la rigión e Judea y tos los e Jerusalén, y'eran bautizaos por ér n'er río Jordán, confesando sus pecados. 1.6. Juan llevaba un vestïo e pie e camello; y s'alimentaba e langostas y miel sirvestre. 1.7. Y proclamaba: etrás e mí viene er qu'es más juerte que yo; y no soy digno e desatarle, inclinándome, la correa e sus sandalias. 1.8. Yo os he bautizao con agua, pero ér os bautizará con Espíritu Santo. 1.9. Y sucedió que por aquellos días vino Jesús dista Nazaret e Galilea, y jue bautizado po Juan n'er Jordán. 1.10. En cuanto salió der agua esfisó que los cielos se rasgaban y que l'Espíritu, en jorma e paloma, bajaba a él. 1.11. Y s'oyó una voz que venía e los cielos: Tú eres mi Hijo amao, en ti me complazco. 1.12. A continuación, l'Espíritu l'empuja ar desierto, 1.13. y permaneció n'er desierto cuarenta días, siendo tentao po Satanás. Estaba entre los anemales der campo y los ángeles le servían. 1.14. Dimpués que Juan jue entregado, marchó Jesús a Galilea; y proclamaba la Güena Nueva e Dios: 1.15. Er tempo s'ha cumplïo y'er Raino e Dios está cerca; convertíos y creed en la Güena Nueva --Blas de Lezo 09:37 30 nov 2008 (UTC) Himno ar Sol Tu amanecer es bello n'er horizonte der cielo, ¡Oh, Atón vivo, comencipio e vïa! Llenas las terras todas con tu belleza; poiqu'eres hermoso, grande, brillante, alto sobre er mundo, tus rayos abarcan las terras, cuanto has hecho. Tú eres Ra y t'has llevao a todos cautivos: Has ligao a tos con tu amor. Bueno aqui te los pongo conforme los vaya traduciendo. Er jardinero y las hortalizas d'Esopo Un hombre s'etuvo cerca d'un jardinero que trebajaba con sus legumbres, preguntándole po qué las legumbres sirvestres crecían lozanas y vigorosas, y las curtivadas flojas y desnutrías. Poique la terra-repuso er jardinero-, pa unos es dedicá maere y pa otros descuidá madrastra. Moraleja:e l'interés que se ponga n'un asunto, asín se desarrollará y'asín será er fruto que se recoja. Las metamorfosis Llibro I d'Ovidio Invocación Me lleva l'ánimo a ecir las mutás jormas a nuevos cuerpos: dioses, aquestas empresas mías -pos vosotros los mutasteis- aspirad, y, dend'er priemer origen der cosmos dista mis tempos, perpetuo desarrollad mi poema. Creo que para la wiki sería bueno que empezaramos ha tener artículos sobre los paises mas importantes francia alemania italia rusia etc --Blas de Lezo 17:13 30 nov 2008 (UTC) 1. ¿Po qué s'agitan las naciones, y los puel·los mascullan planes vanos? 2. Se yerguen los reyes e la ierra, los caudillos conspiran aliaos contra Yahveh y contra su Ungïo: 3. "¡Rompamos sus coyundas, sacudámonos su yugo!" 4. Er que se sienta en los celos se sonríe, Yahveh se burla d'ellos. 5. Alluego en su cólera les habla, en su furor los aterra: 6. "Ya tengo yo consagrao a mi rey en Sión mi monte santo." 7. Voy a anunciar er decreto e Yahveh: Er m'ha ecïo: "Tú eres mi hijo; yo t'he engendrao hoy. 8. Píeme, y te daré en herencia las naciones, en propiedad los confines de la tierra. 9. Con cetro e yerro, los quebrantarás, los quebrarás como vaso d'arfaero." 10. Y ahora, reyes, comprended, corregíos, jueces de la tierra. 11. Servid a Yahveh con temor, 12. con temblor besad sus pies; no s'irrite y perezcáis n'er camino, pos su cólera s'inflama e repente. ¡Venturosos los qu'a ér s'acogen! como me conecto pirata no se si me podré conectar para ayudar en la wiki y traducir los textos ya sabes en la navidad la familia se reune y tal--Blas de Lezo 19:39 15 dic 2008 (UTC) 1. Yahveh, ¡cuán numberosos son mis arversarios, cuántos los que s'alzan contra mí! 2. ¡Cuántos los qu'icen e mi vïa: "No hay sarvación pa ér en Dios!" 3. Mas tú, Yahveh, escudo que me ciñes, mi gloria, er que riaeza mi caeza. 4. A voz en grito clamo hacia Yahveh, y'él me responde dende su santo monte. 5. Yo m'acuesto y me doermo, me despierto, pues Yahveh me sostié. 6. No temo a esas gentes qu'a millares s'ampostan en torno contra mí. 7. ¡Allevántate, Yahveh! ¡Dios mío, sárvame! Tú hieres en la mejilla a tos mis enemigos, los dientes e los impíos tú los rompes. 8. E Yahveh la sarvación. Tu bendición sobre tu puel·lo. 1. Cuando clamo, respóndeme, oh Dios mi justiciero, en l'angustia tú m'abres salïa; tenme piedá, escucha mi oración. 2. Vosotros, hombres, ¿hasta cuándo seréis torpes de corazón, amando vanidad, rebuscando mentira? 3. ¡Sabed que Yahveh mima a su amigo, Yahveh escucha cuando yo l'invoco. 4. Temblad, y no pequéis; hablad con vuestro corazón n'er lecho ¡y silencio! 5. Ofreced sacrificios e justicia y confiad en Yahveh. 6. Munchos icen: "¿Quién nos hará esfisar la dicha?" ¡Alza sobre nosotros la luz e tu rostro! Yahveh, 7. tú has dao a mi corazón más alegría que cuando abundan ellos e trigo y vino nuevo. 8. En paz, to a una, yo m'acuesto y me doermo, pos tú solo, Yahveh, m'asientas en seguro. Artículos vitales ¿los artúclos vitales que dices son estos?--Blas de Lezo 16:38 23 dic 2008 (UTC) Plantilla:23 e deciembre la noticia si era una noticia interesante y mas si trata sobre murcia ya que esta es la wiki murciana fijate si es interesante que ha salido en el telediario nacional--Blas de Lezo 10:30 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Copio y pego lo que escribiste: Vandalismo: Pon noticias interesantes, no publicidad Sé que es una noticia polémica y que hay que tener neutralidad por eso la sacé de este portal de noticias--Blas de Lezo 11:19 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Frase der mes hola para decedir cual debe ser la frase del mes es mejor que halla cansenso y se haga un apartado para su elección en vez de que cada uno ponga la frase que mas le guste al igual que pasa con los artículos o las imágenes--Blas de Lezo 19:11 26 dic 2008 (UTC) estoy totalmente d'acuerdo ----Mi CUrtura traducción * Toas las presonas mayores jueron ar prencipio zagalicos. (Anque pocas d'ellas lo ricuerdan.)" u Juente: Eicatoria * "Las presonas mayores nunca son capaces e comprender las cosas po sí mesmas, y'es mu aburrío pa los zagalicos tiner que darles una y'otra vez esplicaciones." u Juente: Capítulo I * "Cuando er misterio es demasiao impresionante, es imposible desobedecer." u Juente: Capítulo II * "Caminando en línea recta no pué uno allegar mu lejos." u Juente: Capítulo III * "Pero nosotros, que comprendemos la vía, nos burlamos e los númberos." u Juente: Capítulo IV * "A los mayores les bustan las cifras. Cuando se les habla d'un nuevo amigo, jamás preguntan sobre l'esencial der mesmo. Nunca se les ocurre preguntar: "¿Qué tono tié su voz? ¿Qué juegos prefiere? ¿Le busta coleccionar mariposas?" Pero en cambio preguntan: "¿Qu'edá tié? ¿Cuántos hermanos? ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Cuánto gana su paere?" Solamente con estos detalles creen conocerle." u Juente: Capítulo IV. 1 ¡Felí l'hombre que no sigue er consejo e los marvaos, ni s'etiene n'er camino e los pecaores, ni se sienta en la reunión e los impíos, 2 sino que se complace en la ley der Siñor y la medita e día y'e noche! 3 Er es como un árbol plantao ar borde e las aguas, que produce fruto a su debío tempo, y cuyas hojas nunca se marchitan: to lo qu'haga le sardrá bien. 4 No sucé asín con los marvaos: ellos son como paja que se lleva er viento. 5 Por eso, no triunfarán los marvaos n'er juicio, ni los pecaores en l'asamblea e los justos; 6 poiqu'er Siñor cuida er camino e los justos, pero er camino e los marvaos tremina mal. SALMO 5 1 Der maestro e coro. Pa flautas. Salmo e Daví. 2 Siñor, escucha mis palabras, atiende a mis gemíos; 3 oye mi clamor, mi Rey y mi Dios, pooque t'estoy suplicando. 4 Siñor, e madrugá ya escuchas mi voz: po la mañana t'espongo mi causa y'aspero tu rimpuesta. 5 Tú no eres un Dios qu'ama la mardá; ningún impío será tu güéspe, 6 ni los arbullosos podrán resistir elante e tu mirá. Tú detestas a los qu'hacen er mal 7 y destruyes a los mentirosos. ¡A l'hombre sanguinario y traicionero l'abomina er Siñor! 8 Pero yo, po tu inmensa bondá, allego dista tu Casa, y me postro ante tu santo Templo con projundo temor. 9 Guíame, Siñor, po tu justicia, poique tengo munchos enemigos: ábreme un camino llano. 10 En su boca no hay sincerïá, su corazón es preverso; su garganta es un sepulcro abierto, anqu'adulan con la llengua. 11 Castígalos, Siñor, como curpables, que fracasen sus intrigas; espúlsalos po sus muchos crímenes, poique s'han rebelao contra ti. 12 Asín s'alegrarán los qu'en ti se refugian y siempre cantarán jubilosos; tú proteges a los qu'aman tu Nombre, y'ellos se llenarán e gozo. 13 Poique tú, Siñor, bendices ar justo, como un escudo lo cubre tu favor. Vale, hagámoslo así--Blas de Lezo 11:04 28 dic 2008 (UTC) 1 Der maestro e coro. Pa instrumentos e cuerda. N'octava. Salmo e Daví. 2 Siñor, no me reprendas po tu enojo ni me castigues po tu indin·nación. 3 Ten pieá e mí, poique me fartan las juerzas; sáname, poique mis güesos s'estremecen. 4 Mi arma está atormentá, y tú, Siñor, ¿dista cuándo...? 5 Guérvete, Siñor, rescata mi vía, sárvame po tu misericordia, 6 poiqu'en la Moerte nadie s'acuerda e ti, ¿y quién podrá alabarte n'er Abismo? 7 Estoy agotao e tanto gemir: cá noche empapo mi lecho con llanto, inundo e llágrimas mi cama. 8 Mis ojos están estenuaos por er pesar y'envejecíos a causa e l'opresión. 9 Apártense e mí tos los marvaos, poiqu'er Siñor ha oío mis sollozos. 10 Er Siñor ha escuchao mi súprica, el Siñor ha aceptao mi plegaria. 11 ¡Que caiga sobre mis enemigos la confusión y'er terror, y n'un instante retrocedan avergonzaos! SALMO 7 1 Lamentación e Daví. La que cantó ar Siñor a propósito e Cus, er benjaminita. 2 Siñor, Dios mío, en ti me refugio: sárvame e tos los que me presiguen; 3 llíbrame, pa que nadie puéa atraparme como un lleón, que destroza sin remedio. 4 Siñor, Dios mío, si cometí anguna bajeza, u hay crímenes en mis manos; 5 si he pagao con traición a mi amigo u he despojao sin razón a mi arversario: 6 que l'enemigo me presiga y m'arcance, qu'aplaste mi vía contra er suelo y'eje tendidas mis entrañas n'er polvo. 7 Allevántate, Siñor, lleno d'indignación; álzate contra el furor de mis adversarios. Despierta pal juicio qu'has convocao: 8 qu'una asamblea e puel·los te rodee, y presídelos tu, dende l'alto. 9 Er Siñor es er Juez e las naciones: júzgame, Siñor, conjorme a mi justicia y d'acuerdo con mi integrïá. 10 ¡Que s'acabe la mardad e los impíos! Tú que sondeas las mentes y los corazones, tú qu'eres un Dios justo, apoya a l'inocente. 11 Mi escudo es er Dios Artísimo, que sarva a los rectos e corazón. 12 Dios es un Juez justo y pué irritarse en qualsiquier momento. 13 Si no se convierten, afilará l'espada, tenderá su arco y'apuntará; 14 preparará sus armas mortíferas, dispondrá sus flechas incendiarias. 15 Er marvao concibe la mardad, está grávido e malicia y da a lú la mentira. 16 Cavó una fosa y l'ahondó, pero ér mesmo cayó en la fosa qu'hizo: 17 su mardad se guerve sobre su caeza, su violencia recae sobre su cráneo. 18 Daré jracias ar Siñor por su justicia y cantaré ar mote der Siñor Artísimo. Los salmos ve poniendolos en wikillibros--Blas de Lezo 20:31 28 dic 2008 (UTC) 1 Der maestro e coro. Con la cítara e Gat. Salmo e Daví. 2 ¡Siñor, noestro Dios, qu'ádmirable es tu Mote en toa la terra! Quiero adorar tu majestá sobr'er celo: 3 con l'alabanza e los zagalicos y'e los más chicos, erigiste una fortaleza contra tus arversarios pa reprimir a l'enemigo y'ar reberde. 4 A l'esfisar er celo, obra e tus manos, la lluna y l'estrellas qu'has creao: 5 ¿qu'és l'hombre pa que pienses en ér, er ser humano pa que lo cuíes? 6 L'hiciste una miaja inferior a los ángeles, lo coronaste e gloria y'esplendor; 7 le diste dominio sobre l'obra e tus manos, to l'ampostaste bajo sus pies: 8 tos los rebaños y ganaos, y dista los anemales sarvajes; 9 las aves der celo, los peces e la mar y cuanto surca los senderos e las aguas. 10 ¡Siñor, noestro Dios, qu'ádmirable es tu Mote en toa la terra! ---- 8 ¿Acaso ese día –oráculo der Siñor– no haré disaparecer a los sabios d’Edom y l'inteligencia e la montaña d’Esaú? 9 Tus valientes tendrán miedo, Temán, a fin e que to hombre sea estirpao e la montaña d'Esaú. Po la masacre, 10 po la violencia contra tu hermano Jacob, la vergüenza te cubrirá y tú serás estirpao pa siempre. 11 Er día en qu'estabas allí prisente, cuando los estranjeros llevaban a su ejército cautivo, cuando estraños franqueaban sus puertas y'echaban suertes sobre Jerusalén, tú tamién eras como uno d'ellos. 12 ¡No esfises con aire e triunfo a tu hermano n'er día e su desastre! ¡No t'alegres po los hijos e Judá n'er día e su perdición! ¡No profieras insolencias n'er día e l'angustia! 13 ¡No entres po la puerta e mi puel·lo n'er día e su ruina! ¡No te regocijes, tamién tú, a l'esfisar su desjracia n'er día e su ruina! ¡No estiendas tu mano hacia sus riquezas n'er día e su ruina! RUT Capítulo 1 1 Durante er tiempo e los Jueces hubo una gran sequía n'er país, y'un hombre e Belén e Judá emigró a los campos e Moab, con su mujer y sus dos hijos. 2 L'hombre se mentaba Elimélec, su esposa Noemí, y sus dos hijos, Majlón y Quilión: eran efrateos, e Belén e Judá. Una vez allegaos a los campos e Moab, s'establecieron allí. 3 Ar morir Elimélec, l'esposo e Noemí, ella se queó con sus hijos. 4 Aquestos se casaron con mujeres moabitas –una se mentaba Orpá y l'otra Rut– y'asín vivieron unos diez años. 5 Pero tamién murieron Majlón y Quilión, y Noemí se queó sola, sin hijos y sin esposo. 6 Antonces se decidió a gorver junto con sus nueras, abandonando los campos e Moab, poique s'enteró e qu'er Siñor había visitado a su puel·lo y l'había proporcionao alimento. 7 Asín abandonó, en compañía e sus nueras, er país onde había vivío. Mientras regresaban ar país e Judá, 8 Noemí dijo a sus nueras: «Váyanse, guerva ca una a la casa e su maere. ¡Qu'er Siñor tenga misericordia d'ustés, como ustedes la tuvieron con mis hijos muertos y conmigo! 9 Qu'er Siñor les dé un lugar pa vivir tranquilas, en compañía d'un nuevo esposo». Y las besó. Pero ellas prorrumpieron en sollozos 10 y le respondieron: «No, gorveremos contigo a tu puel·lo». 11 Noemí insistió: «Regresen, hijas mías. ¿Por qué quieren venir conmigo? ¿Acaso tengo aún hijos en mi seno pa que púan ser sus esposos? 12 Guérvanse, hijas mías, vayan. Yo soy demasiao vieja pa casarme. Y'anque dijera que todavía no perdí las esperanzas, qu'aquesta mesma noche voy a unirme con un hombre, y que tendré hijos, 13 ¿esperarían ustés dista qu'ellos s'hagan grandes? ¿Dejarían por eso e casarse? No, hijas mías; mi suerte es más amarga que la d'ustés, poique la mano der Siñor s'ha desatao contra mí». 14 Ellas gorvieron a prorrumpir en sollozos, pero ar fin Orpá despidió a su suegra con un beso, mientras que Rut se queó a su lado. 15 Noemí l'ijo: «Esfisa, tu cuñá regresa a su puel·lo y'a sus dioses; regresa tú tamién con ella». 16 Pero Rut le respondió: «No insistas en que t'abandone y me guerva, poique yo iré aonde tú vayas y viviré onde tú vivas. Tu puel·lo será mi puel·lo y tu Dios será mi Dios. 17 Moriré onde tú mueras y'allí seré enterrá. Qu'er Siñor me castigue más e l'ebío, si logra separarme e ti argo que no sea la moerte». 18 A l'esfisar que Rut s'obstinaba en ir con ella, Noemí ejó d'insistir. 19 Antonces caminaron las dos juntas dist'allegar a Belén. Su allegá conmocionó a toa la zudiá, y las mujeres esclamaban: «¡Pero si aquesta es Noemí!». 20 Ella, en cambio, rimpondía: «No me meten más Noemí; íganme Mará, poiqu'er Topoeroso m'ha llenao d'amargura. 21 Partí llena e bienes y'er Siñor m'hace gorver sin ná. ¿Po qué me siguen mentando Noemí, si er Siñor da testimonio contra mí y el Todopoderoso me ha hecho desdichada?». 22 Asín regresó Noemí con su nuera, la moabita Rut, la qu'había venío e los campos e Moab. Cuando allegaron a Belén, comencipiaban la cosecha e la cebá. Hola te querría pedir un favor en la viquipèdia se ha propuesto el borrado del artículo País Murciano y te querría pedir que votaras tu aryuda es importante puedes votar aquí gracias --Blas de Lezo 10:54 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Iocef y 79.145.86.193 buenas,Chabi, hay un par de individuos un poco problematicos 79.145.86.19379.145.86.193 este usuario ha vandalizado mi página de usuario Y Iocef que ha blanqueado medio Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta estoy casi seguro que ambos son las misma persona --Blas de Lezo 18:57 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Iocef vuelve a blanquear páginas no se yo si ha aprendido el funcionamiente de wikia --Blas de Lezo 18:54 13 ene 2009 (UTC) Feliz año nuevo Feliz año nuevo para tí también 14 ¡No t'ampostes en las encrucijás pa estreminar a sus fugitivos! ¡No entregues a sus sobrevivientes n'er día e l'angustia! 15 ¡Poiqu'está cerca er Día der Siñor contra toas las naciones! Lo mesmo que tú has hecío, se t'hará a ti: ¡tu merecío recaerá sobre tu caeza! 16 Sí, como ustés bebieron sobre mi Montaña santa, asín beberán sin cesar toas las naciones: ¡beberán y s'hartarán, y serán como si nunca hubieran esistío! 17 Pero sobre la montaña e Sión habrá refugiaos –ese será un lugar santo– y la casa e Jacob reconquistará sus posesiones. 18 ¡La casa e Jacob será un foego, la casa e José, una llama y la casa d'Esaú, la paja! L'abrasarán y la consumirán, y no habrá sobrevivientes en la casa d'Esaú, poiqu'ha hablao er Siñor. 19 Los der Négueb poseerán la montaña d'Esaú y la Sefelá, er país e los filisteos; ellos poseerán er terraje d'Efraím y'er terraje e Samaría, y Benjamín ocupará Galaad. 20 Los deportaos, este ejército e los israelitas, poseerán er país e los cananeos dista Sarepta, y los deportaos e Jerusalén qu'están en Sefarad, poseerán las zudiás der Négueb. 21 Ellos subirán victoriosos a la montaña e Sión, pa juzgar a la montaña d'Esaú. ¡Y'ar Siñor pertenecerá la rialeza! --Blas de Lezo 17:39 4 ene 2009 (UTC) correcciones ¿correcciones? ¿que correcciones? si Iocef lo que hace es blanquear artículos y vandalizar páginas de usuario si blanquea y vandaliza como comprenderás desaharé sus ediciones un vándalo como Iocef no puede blanquear y vandalizar páginas a sus anchas abría que bloquearlo a proposito proteje mi página de usuari por que el gilipollas de iocef no para de vandalizarla--Blas de Lezo 19:05 26 ene 2009 (UTC)